Memories
Memories — сингл Маки Оцуки, который использовался в качестве первого эндинга к аниме One Piece. Следующим эндингом был RUN! RUN! RUN!. Описание Эндинг начинается с Луффи, который стоит к нам спиной и смотрит на залитый уходящим светом солнца океан. После, камера начинает медленно приближаться и начинают появляться Пираты Соломенной Шляпы: Луффи (изначально), Зоро, Нами, Усопп и Санджи, а под конец камера отдаляется. thumb|right|335 px Слова |-|Кандзи= 小さな頃には宝の地図が 頭の中に浮かんでいて いつでも探したキセキの場所を 知らない誰かに負けないように 今ではほこりだらけの毎日 いつの日かすべての 時に身を委せるだけ もしも世界が変わるのなら 何も知らない頃の私に 連れていって　思い出が色あせないように 小さな頃から歌を唄って 夢見る心あたためてた みんなで真似した秘密のメロディー 今度は上手に聞こえるように 今ではため息ついてばかりで 誰もまだ本当の 夢さえつかめないまま もしも時代が戻るのなら 涙を知った頃の私に 連れていって　せつなさが追いつかないように もしも世界が変わるのなら 何も知らない頃の私に 連れていって　思い出が色あせないように 連れていって　せつなさが追いつかないように |-|Романдзи= Chisana koro ni wa takara no chizu ga Atama no naka ni ukandeite Itsudemo sagashita kiseki no basho o Shiranai dareka ni makenai you ni Ima de wa hokori darake no mainichi Itsu no hi ka subete no Toki ni mi o makaseru dake Moshi mo sekai ga kawaru no nara Nanimo shiranai koro no watashi ni Tsurete itte omoide ga iro asenai you ni Chisana koro kara uta o utatte Yume miru kokoro atatameteta Minna de maneshita himitsu no merodi Kondo wa jouzu ni kikoeru you ni Ima de wa tame iki tsuite bakari de Daremo mada hontou no Yume sae tsukamenai mama Moshi mo jidai ga modoru no nara Namida o shitta koro no watashi ni Tsurete itte setsunasa ga oitsukanai you ni Moshi mo sekai ga kawaru no nara Nanimo shiranai koro no watashi ni Tsurete itte omoide ga iro asenai you ni Tsurete itte setsunasa ga oitsukanai you ni |-|Английский перевод= When I was young, a treasure map Was spread in my mind Making sure that someone unknown won't take The miraculous place that I've been searching for Right now, it's life filled with dusts Someday, I'll leave it up to Everything's time If the world ever changes Take me to myself that never knew a thing Making sure that memories won't fade away I was singing since I was small Warming the heart that dreams The secret melody that everyone imitated Making sure that it can be done better this time Right now, I keep on sighing Everyone is still unable to Grab the true dream If the time ever goes back Take me to myself that learned tears Making sure that loneliness can't catch up If the world ever changes Take me to myself that never knew a thing Making sure that memories won't fade away Making sure that loneliness can't catch up Английская версия (FUNimation) thumb|right|335 pxАвтор текста (слова) — Кэйтлин Гласс Исполнитель — Брина Паленсиа As kid, I never stopped Searching for a great treasure I had a map in my mind That I knew would lead me I had to find my way to that place Before someone could beat me The promised land was in my grasp And I wouldn't let go Day after day… No matter what may come there's nothing that can take away from me My only dream… I won't stop chasing it until it comes true But if the world ever changes I'll call out your name We could return to the time When everything's the same As long as I'm with you My memories won't fade Waiting for that one true dream… Русская версия (Comix-art) thumb|right|335 px Memories — исполнитель на русском языке Александра Балакирева. В детстве я воображал часто карту сокровищ. Островов дальних берега, океан суровый. Я представлял, как буду плыть в поисках приключений, Чтоб отыскать раньше всех дивный край моих грёз. Только сейчас, Я понимаю всё куда серьёзней. Если случится, мир встанет на моём пути Память, наивного мальчика образ воскреси. Образ чудной сказки, веры в чудеса, Пробуждающей сердца. Прочее *Также ремейк этой композиции был в ТВ-спэшле Эпизод Мерри, которую исполнили Чоппер, Робин, Фрэнки, Брук и корабль Гоинг Мерри . *Этот эндинг длится всего 30 эпизодов. Навигация по сайту en:Memories ca:Memories fr:Memories es:Memories id:Memories it:Memories Категория:Эндинги One Piece Категория:Музыка One Piece